


i know exactly why i walk and talk like a machine

by listentowhatiwrite



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, none of the other boys are mentioned sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listentowhatiwrite/pseuds/listentowhatiwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Zayn and Niall have to listen to management even if they don't want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i know exactly why i walk and talk like a machine

**Author's Note:**

> written for prompt #143 on ziallpromptsdaily

The two people in front of them – a man shooting a glare in their direction, and a woman with her eyebrows tightly knit together in thought – are staring at them.

“Do you understand how important this is?” the man asks, waving vaguely to a newspaper that is on the desk in front of them both.

Niall and Zayn look at each other with a confused look, before leaning over to take in the headline and the picture.

**NIALL AND ZAYN FROM POPULAR BOYBAND ‘ONE DIRECTION’ – JUST FRIENDS OR MORE?**

A picture is stationed underneath of it: it’s of them both, Niall’s head leaning on Zayn’s shoulder as they stand next to each other at some party they went to the night before. Their hands, while barely visible, are very clearly linked. Both Zayn and Niall gulp.

The man folds his hands tightly. “I understand that this is hard for you, but you must understand that we need to keep this a secret. Do you have any idea of how this could affect your band?”

Niall opens his mouth to say something – you don’t understand, we have good fans, they’ll support us – but a perfectly manicured finger is pointing at him, and he slinks back down into his seat.

“You two need to act less affectionate towards each other in public. And that’s final,” the woman says, and Zayn really hates her right now, hates her for the way she’s treating them, for the way that they have to be treated like objects instead of people with feelings.

She folds her hands now too, positioned politely in her lap. “Now, we’re going to need to separate you from each other in a couple of ways. First off, tomorrow you are both going to arrive to the arena in separate cars,”

“But-,” Zayn tries to cut in, but one sharp look from her and he’s shut up again.

“You two are to be seen having minimal contact for the next couple of weeks. After tomorrow, you are to not be seen in a hotel together or next to each other on stage.”

Niall stands up then, face red with boiling-hot anger and hands clenched tightly at his sides. “No, t’at’s not fair!”

“Mr. Horan you need to remain calm-,”

“I will not! Ya’ can’t make me not see my boyfriend,” Zayn grabs his hand as he says this, and Niall visibly calms.

The man clears his throat and leans over the desk separating them, a menacing glint in his eyes. “Mr. Horan I assure you that we are only trying to protect the band’s future. You need to understand that this is for your own good,”

Zayn knows the man is right, that there’s no way they can come out now. Not with the tour or the album because everything is so busy. His hand squeezes Niall’s softly. “Babe, it’ll be okay. Please sit down,” Zayn murmurs.

Niall, who had only known pure rage minutes ago was now completely calm, with a solemn look on his features. He sits quietly, sending an apologizing glance over to Zayn.

And Niall knows that they’re right too, that this would never work out between how hectic their lives are and how crazy they’ll become later on. So he can only help to hold himself down as they continue to talk, to control their lives in every way that Niall hoped he would be able to handle.

They walk out of the meeting an hour later, already feeling the divide between them, and without a word, they separate their linked hands as they walk in two different directions.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is listentowhatiwrite


End file.
